


In Love

by hetellsastory



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetellsastory/pseuds/hetellsastory
Summary: In the midst of war, the timeless love between Draenei mates still demands its time.





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draecember2019.

Glaras stepped out of the small hut into a warming morning on the shore of Tiraguard Sound, just west of the logging town of Hatherford. The breeze was freshening, and the sun was casting golden tones over the waters. The bay was sparkling, and the towers of Proudmore Keep jutted skyward above the city of Boralus, spread out on the other side of the harbor. Dawn was maybe an hour ago, meaning the Draenei shaman had had the luxury of sleeping late.

He stepped out onto the sparse grasses that were just giving way to the rocky beach in this little secluded spot he’d found. The moment he’d seen it, he knew he had to bring Mythestra here. It’d been far too long since he and his wife had taken a vacation, given their combat prowess was in such demand. They were both shamans, and both preferred the visceral, physical style involving paired weapons interspersed with mayhem caused by elemental powers they guided. Guided, not controlled; they did not _command_ the elements. They asked, and the elementals usually trusted the pair enough to grant the power requested.

But there would be no combat today, Light willing. Maybe not tomorrow, either.

Glaras smiled as his eyes drank in the sight of his wife. Myth was a follower of a fairly ancient tradition, even by Draenei standards, that strengthened the body using ritual stretches and exercises that resembled slow-motion dance at times. His smile stretched more widely. Some of the practitioners chose to practice their art without the hindrances of clothing. _By all that’s holy, she’s beautiful_ , he thought, his heart quickening. They’d been married now for over 8 millennia. ( _8462 years_ , he thought. _Next month._ He never forgot an anniversary, not once.)

He stepped closer to her, not trying to remain unnoticed. For one, his seven-and-a-half foot frame on top of hooves that were larger than a warhorse’s wasn’t built for stealth. For another, he knew the elements that surrounded him, buzzing in his awareness like little whispers he couldn’t quite make out, were making her just as aware of his presence as he was of hers. And just then, she moved from one of her postures, lowering an uplifted hoof to the ground, and stretched her whole body toward the sky. Her skin was gleaming from her routine, the column of tattoos she bore from the base of her neck to the base of her tail on full display. She’d been inspired by the Lightforged with their extensive markings; hers were more subtle, a catalog of elemental symbols etched in her skin.

She turned, already smiling. Taking a step toward him, power surged around her feet as she silently reached to the small powers that skittered invisibly around them both. Glaras kept walking slowly, taking a moment to pull the kilt from his hips, and toss it aside. Wouldn’t do to get it soaked.

First, the earthen ones, the Krypta, moved in the small stones, as they raised in the hundreds, starting to swirl in the air around them both, the circle tightening as Glaras and Myth got closer. It was beginning to form almost a wall. The wind swirled as well, the Zephraim, a strengthening breeze that filled the closing cylinder of stones. Around the Draenei’s hooves, licks of flame popped up from the little fire elementals called Sala’acai, beside little geysers of the Unshadin. More of them, now, and the flames met the waters, hissing into thick steam.

Glaras reached out his hand, his heart swelling as Myth’s took his hand with both of hers, pulling him closer. She pressed the back of his hand against her chest, just below her neck, and her eyes literally aglow gazed up into his. His other arm encircled her shoulders, and the two pressed together in the midst of a heated storm of wind and rain, a miniature hurricane-sauna conjured up by the elementals for the pleasure of two beings who now embraced in a love that was, quite literally, eternal.


End file.
